The Naruto Bowl!
by Shadow-nin14
Summary: When Team Seven finds a book of sports that are played here in America, they decide to have a number of sports put together to win the Naruto Bowl! contains: Team 7,shikamaru's team, Kiba's, and Neji's team as well. no flames please.Romance later


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did, there'd be a new episode on every 3 hours.

The Naruto Bowl 

Notes: In this fanfic,Tsunade is already hokage, everyone knows about the Kyuubi spirit inside Naruto,Lee is all better,and there may be a few romantic suprises later on,but only if you're good! If not, I'll turn this fanfic around and take you right back home! Naruto "What the hell are you talking about? Just start the fic, BELIEVE IT!" Alright, Alright..sorry Naruto..

It was a normal day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the mountain with the Hokage's faces etched into it glistened as the face of the newest Hokage was added. Deep within the village, Naruto was gazing deeply into a small orange book, as Sakura passed. "Naruto..reading?..." She had looked around slowly "Okay,where's the hidden camera, this has to be a prank!" Sasuke slowly walked over, calm,cool and collected as usual. "S-Sasuke-kun! Look at Naruto.." She pointed at Naruto, who was deep into the book and had yet to notice them there. Sasuke looked at Naruto as well,before slowly speaking. "Okay, stop the joke." He walked over,hitting Naruto in the back of the head. "Hey loser, what are you doing?" Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at them both "Oh..when did you get here? I'm reading,what does it look like?" Sasuke looked back at Sakura "Since when do you read?" She said. "Since I found this book of American sports. They seem really fun,as long as we give them a Leaf-nin twist." He had held up the book, the title saying '_America's most popular sports' _in large bold letters. Sakura grabbed the book, quickly scanning over the pages. "Hm...football..soccer...baseball...volleyball..there is alot of stuff in here,that does look fun..." Naruto nodded. "We can get a couple of the 3-man teams together and have a big sports festival! And we can call it the Naruto Bowl! The winner can get a free pass to any resturant in town!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as Sakura just shook her head "Why would we call it that?" He asked, straightforward. "Well I found the book..." Naruto crossed his arms,nodding. Sakura sighed once again,the wind blowing the hair in her face slightly. "Alright, alright..But only if Sasuke plays." Naruto looked at Sasuke,waiting for his agreement to join. "Why should I join you?" He asked with a stern look on his face. "Because Sasuke,if you do..you'll probably get to cream Lee and Neji.." Naruto nodded, knowing he had convinced him. "I'm in." Sasuke said, smirking. "Alright." Naruto responding, thinking. "Sakura, You can probably charm Lee into convincing his team to play." Sakura nodded. "Sasuke, you can do the same to Ino and her team." Sasuke then sighed and nodded. "And I'll try to get Hinata's team in." They stood. "Let's meet back here in 2 hours to make sure they'lll join, and we'll start tomorrow at noon." Sakura said as she began to walk off. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, shrugged,and walked in different directions as well.

Sasuke's mission 

Sasuke was jumping rooftop to rooftop, scanning the village for the team of Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. He couldn't find them, and thought to where they could probably be. He smirked as he got an idea. "I know.." He jumped off of a rooftop,hitting the ground and walking inside of the building. He looked around and instantly saw Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino. Ino's eyes widened as she smiled '_Sasuke without that billboard-brow following her around,this is my chance!' _She thought as she waved "Sasuke-kun! Come over here!" Sasuke slowly walked over,sitting down next to Ino. "How did you know we'd be here..?" Shikamaru asked, half-asleep and bored as usual. "Let's see, Choji's in you're team, and today's the opening of the new barbeque resturant. Choji nodded, stuffing some ribs into his mouth. "Well, what do I owe this wonderful visit? You finally realize you love me?" Ino asked, smiling again. "Uh..No. I've come to tell you about the Naruto Bowl." "The what?" Choji asked, his mouth full. Sasuke explained the sports over the next 20 minutes. "Well if you're playing,Sasuke..I'll come too!" Ino nodded,shutting her eyes, as sasuke's eyes changed to Choji. "Why should I play?" He asked. "Well, The prize to the winning teams is a pass to any resturant in town, all you can eat for free-" Before he could even finish the sentence, Choji yelled out "I'm there!" Finally, Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed slightly,arms behind his head,staring at the ceiling. "Count me out...Sports are troublesome,and I'd rather play Shogi or Go." Ino's eyes seemed to turn into flames,as she grabbed Shikamaru by the collar "No, you're playing! We need you or the teams will be uneven!!" Shikamaru became terrified, his eyes flashing back to memories of Temari, Sakura, His mother,and all the other scary women in his life. "Alright...fine..Meet us in the large field at noon,tomorrow." Shikamaru slowly said, then Ino flipped back to her happy self, and looked at Sasuke, who was sweatdropped "We'll be there!" Sasuke slowly nodded,standing up and leaving.

Naruto's mission 

Naruto had been wandering around, attempting to find Hinata, Kiba or Shino. Eventually he walked to a large field where he knew that the team usually trained, and, Just as he expected, he saw them. Hinata looked at him, her eyes widening and a small blush coming on her face,as she averted her gaze and walked over. "N-Naruto.." She said in a small, meek voice as usual. "W-what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at her "Oh, Hey Hinata." Kiba and Shino walked over silently,before Kiba spoke. "Ya need something, Naruto?" He asked. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you about the Naruto Bowl that we're having tomorrow." He showed them the book and began to explain the rules. "Sounds fun!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked as well. "..." Responded Shino, as silent as he usually was, but there was a small smirk on his face and he nodded slowly. "And you, Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Naruto, seeing the smile on his face and blushing even more. "I..I don't know, Naruto..." Kiba walked over "I know how you can convince her!" He whispered something in Naruto's ear. "Really?" He asked. Kiba nodded, and Naruto shrugged "Uh..Alright." He looked at Hinata and kissed her on the cheek softly. She felt her face heat up, as she looked down "Naruto..I'll...I'll be there." She nodded as Naruto smiled "Great." He said as he ran off. "Meet us in the large field at noon!!" She looked at Kiba, who just laughed and went back to training.

Sakura's mission 

Sakura had found her target rather fast, going deep into the forest as she landed, watching Neji, Lee and Tenten spar. Lee and Tenten appeared to be worn out, but Neji was unscathed as usual. Lee saw her and a huge grin came on his face as he opened his arms and ran over. "SAAAAAKKUUURRAAAAA-CHAAAAN!!!" Sakura's backed up as Lee ran into a tree. Tenten looked at her "Hey Sakura, what are you doing here, without your team?" She asked, seathing a few weapons that she was holding as Neji walked over,arms crossed. "I have come to tell you about these games we are playing tomorrow, with Ino's, Kiba's, and our team tomorrow,and to try to get you to come along." Lee looked at her _'A chance for a workout, and to show Sakura my greatness!'_ He thought, smiling, as he raised his hand. "I'm in, Sakura!" He stood back up, watching Neji and Tenten. "I'm out." Neji said almost bluntly. Tenten smiled and grabbed his arm softly, tugging his arm "Come on, Neji...It'll be fun..Please?" Neji looked at her and sighed, eyes closed "Alright..fine. I'm in,too..." Tenten nodded "Make that three!" Sakura smiled and nodded. "Meet us here at noon tomorrow." She ran off.

Next day,Noon 

Once all of the teams gathered together, Sakura spoke. "Alright! This is the order of the games. We'll start with Football, then Soccer, Baseball, Basketball, and finally, Boxing. The teams that get the most points, wins. All jutsu are allowed.In the first game of Football, it will be, Naruto,Sasuke and I, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino on one team, against Neji,Lee and Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. They all nodded, as the game began. Neji was the Quarterback, smirking slightly. "Okay, Ready? Two palms!Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms! Hut-hut!Hike!!" He got the ball,stepping back. "You know the plan! Naruto!go!" Yelled Shikamaru as Naruto nodded. He created three shadow clones as they all ran towards Neji. Neji smirked, letting the chakra go and spinning "Rotation!!" The chakra shield blew back the clones as Neji threw the ball "Go Lee!" Lee was running at an incredible speed, as Shikamaru made the hand sign of the Rat. "Oh no you don't!Shadow Possession Jutsu!" The shadow shot out,catching Lee. "Ah!" He screamed, as Shikamaru laughed a bit. "I may not want to play,but I won't lose."

Kiba activated the down-on-all-fours jutsu as he jumped up to catch the ball. Choji then activated the Human Boulder, running over Kiba. The jutsu faded as Choji fell on the ground. The football hit the ground as Tenten picked it up,almost reaching the goal. "No way! Mind transfer Jutsu!" Ino yelled as her mind flew out of her body, catching Tenten and causing her to throw the ball high into the air. "Naruto, you know what to do." Sasuke said as he smirked. Naruto nodded and created a shadow clone again, grabbing his ankles and spinning, then throwing the clone high in the air. The clone caught the ball. "Sasuke!!Go long!" He threw the ball as Sasuke caught it,and was tackled by Shino. "Damn it..." He yelled as the ball was on the ground once again. Sakura pushed her chakra into her legs, making her run alot faster. She picked the ball up, running as long as she could, stopping and putting the ball down once she got a touchdown.She fell down and watched everyone stand up. At once, almost everyone screamed "THAT WAS AWESOME!!LETS KEEP GOING!"

Well,theres the first chapter.the next one will be all about football,and will be alot longer, promise.


End file.
